1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical interconnects in high-speed circuits. In particular, some example embodiments relate to vertical via interconnects between coplanar waveguide (CPWG) transmission lines in high-speed transponders.
2. Related Technology
Due to process technology limits and other design challenges, cheap and efficient packaging of components in high-speed circuits, such as high-speed transponders, is difficult. Bulky, expensive, interconnections are instead frequently relied on. Such interconnections include coaxial cable and microwave/radio frequency (RF) connectors, such as GPPO or V-connectors. In addition to their high cost and space consumption, such cables and connectors introduce complexity in component packaging.
Coaxial cables and their associated connectors can be eliminated by using vertical high-speed interconnects, but not without introducing other design challenges. For example, typical vertical high-speed interconnects critically degrade performance by introducing transmission losses, reflection losses, electromagnetic interference, and reduced bandwidth, among other things. Relatively large pad pitches (e.g., 0.8 mm or more) is a typical design constraint for vertical high-speed interconnects in multi-layer surface-mounted packages, whereby correspondingly large losses in signal quality are introduced. Thus, no satisfactory technology exists for replacing coaxial cables and RF connectors with surface-mountable vertical interconnects in high-speed circuits.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.